Break A Leg
Theater is no laughing matter, as Brendan is to find out. Can Brendan use his superb intellect to master the art of theater in time for the big night? Break a Leg '''is the seventh episodic content relased for '''Surviving High School. This episode concerns Brendan, who, in a desperate attempt to make his friend (and established crush), Hannah, appreciate him, fills in the role of the main character in their performance of the Schlockspearean play Spamlet. Brendan must master the art of performing in 9 days, to be prepared for the big show. This episode is slightly similar to the third episode released for the game, Making Some Dough , in that there are several different options you can choose from every day. Every different choice you make alters the final scene; the play. Plot The episode begins with Brendan interupted from his game because of a phone call from his longtime crush: Hannah. She called him since a guy named Owen, who played the main role in the play broke his leg so she needed a replacement. Everybody else she wanted to play the role declined. Brendan agreed and he met with her in the auditorium. In the autotorium, Hector (the director), told Brendan that he needed to pratice his lines, meet the cast, and sell the tickets. He wouldnt be working with Hannah, but he would do all this to try to impress her. For the next 9 days, Brendan had the choice to do either on of those things. On Saturday when there was 4 days left until the play, Brendan came to see an almost empty autotorium with only Hector and Hannah. He hid under a set when he heard them talking about him. Hector brought up that Brendan obviously had a crush on her and she shouldn't play dumb. Hannah told him "Who, Brendan? Oh come on, Hector, it's not like there's anything between us. He's sweet but he's not boyfriend material." "No way! The only thigh that guy does is play video games! He's a good shoulder to cry on, but that's about it". This really hurt Brendan thinking "Is that really how Hannah thinks of me". However he also thought that she was right that maybe he doesn't do anything useful, and that is why he can do the play. He can use it to turn things around. When Brendan was meeting the cast and met with Hector, Hector got some advice from him. Hector brought up that Hannah is taking advance of him and she's not even saying thanking him. Brendan then realized he was right and that she asked him to do a lot of favors for her over the years including being asked to play soccer for her, take her shift making pizza, and even taking her place in a bikini contest. Hector told him that he didn't want to judge but he should stick up for himself and be his own man. At the play, Hannah along with him were very nervous. Brendan looked through the curtains to see a huge crowd. When performing, Brendan did everything perfectly and had fun as well. Everything went smoothly until the final scene when Brendan was supposed to attack his enemy but he forgot his sword backstage. Luckily though, the theater kids improvised and gave him their sword to use instead. After the show, Hector congratulated Brendan for a great job but as for Hannah, when she expected to get an incredible comment, Hector told her that she had a couple of missing lines and some of her notes were flat. Next Brendan thanked Hannah for getting him into the show showing excitement for the next show that he would try out for. But Hannah told him that he didn't quite fit in with the theater kids and shouldn't try out. Brendan stood up to himself saying that he thinks he found his new group of friends. The night got even better when Brendan went to a party hosted by Hector that even Hannah wasn't invited to! Character List *Brendan Berg *Hannah Holmes *Hector Alonzo *Mona Stransfield *Jacob Williams *Jane Summers *Andy Cannelloni *Paula Anderson *Taylor Vale *Amanda Applebee Video Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Year 2